Greek Roman collision
by swordsman3D
Summary: This is a story of a young man, his father, Tiber a retired Roman demigod, and his lost mother the Greek goddess Athena. Cole was in class, and Telchines attack the school and a magical ring given to him by his father turns into a weapon and he is forced to run away with his two friends Pete and Christopher. This story is happening at the same time as the Son Of Neptune.


_**RATED T FOR THOSE OF AT LEAST 14ish STRONGER LANGUAGE!**_

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS! i (so far in this chapter have come up with all the characters myself unless you count the telkchines and mentions of gorgons and Eidolens, can you "_own" a ancient Greek myth?) _

_The basis for my fanfic is inspired by _Rick Riordan's original Heroes Of Olympus series

_By Swordsman3D _

If you have questions my email is, swordsman3D

**_COLE_**

My name is Cole, and for about the millionth time this week alone I studied the stupid ring, I could imagine my dad, Tiber sitting in the dusty old high backed chair thinking, "This kids screwed!", as his own son was ducked under a desk while a pack of dog-headed walruses questioned my fuming world history teacher on the background of all students (which was an unusual request from a walrus).

I scooted over to my neighbor,Pete, "What the heck do these walrus things want with high school freshmen?" I whispered, Pete was scared out of his wits he pushed his glasses back into place " I don't know, am I seeing the same... dog-walruses?" He stammered, if we weren't being held up by evil walruses of death would've laughed at my best friend's ability to still care about crooked glasses.

Let me explain me and Pete, once in 7th grade there was this this massive black Doberman, and I don't mean massive like tall enough stand just above a tall man's hip, I mean like size of a dumpster massive, this doberman attacked me just outside of our school pete came out and repeatedly stabbed it in the face with a high pitched war cry. We have been friends ever since and we bonded over our natural interest in books, history. Now back to the present, these walrus things had come in with weirdest ski masks ever to fit in the dog faces and held up bronze knives to the teachers face, now this ring I have is half bronze and half gold (Never quite got why it was part bronze) my dad gave it to me years ago and insisted upon me always wearing it always accompanied by strange mutterings of it saving my life.

I then thought why not throw something shiny at the walruses to distract them while Pete and I ran away through the window, I took off the ring and as soon as I placed the ring in my right palm it extended and grew into a solid gold combat axe with_Ereptor_ engraved on the haft, naturally Pete freaked out and yelped and also naturally a walrus lumbered over and saw a golden axe (while some freshmen get caught with beer and need to explain to parents I need to explain to an evil walrus why I have a solid gold combat axe) and began to speak but I quickly silenced him with a quick whirl of _Ereptor _he to my surprise exploded into a rain of golden dust and settled down with a strangely satisfying _PLOOF! _Then I was pretty sure that Pete passed out, I rushed forward and slashed down three walrus-dogs all turning into a sandbox, then 3 turned to 6 and with endless slashing of _Ereptor_ all the walrus things were down for the count I was feeling good today I finished my homework, I remembered to water the plants, I slew a _freaking pack of walrus-dogs with my new solid gold combat axe!_, and got allowance for it all. Strangely I was grinning and laughing, everyone in the classroom looked shocked and appalled as if I just made a mountain of corpses instead of filling a sandbox. I was feeling kinda bad about Pete I kinda left him behind the desk passed out, I pivoted and to my ever growing hatred of walrus-dogs, all 12 walruses were back and good as new, and because it just wouldn't be right if he didn't the one in the lead stepped up "I would have thought that you knew that at the moment, _monsters can't die!_Yes! The Gorgons, the Eidolons, and even us, Telchines!" he squealed.(which was probably not a frequency seen from a walrus) Now what was a Telchine, I love history and remembered the fish children or somthing like that forged weapons for the greek gods, _well time to go!_ I thought grimly I charged smacked the lead Telchine in the face with the end of Ereptor's haft and left a nasty ring shaped bruise, I ran towards Pete and snatched the frail boy by the waist, I flung Ereptor at the window and yelled at Christopher, a gloomy kid from my book club and he ran after us out the window.

_So that was chapter one and my first fanfic, hope you all liked it, two things I want to tell you before you leave this fic, first im Latvian, English is not my first language and greek certainly isn't my second so if i make mistakes you may need to deal with it, second REVIEW! please if you like it it will give me motivation and stuff I BY NO MEANS ARE PAID IN ANYWAY FOR MY WRITING if anything my elec. bill goes up_


End file.
